There are many different protocols available to enable communications between computing devices and storage devices. One such protocol is the serial attached small computer systems interface (SAS) protocol. Computing devices, such as server computers, that need to read or write data to storage devices may be referred to as initiators. The storage devices may be referred to as targets. Some types of targets include hard disk drives, solid state drives, tape drives, and optical drives. Expander devices may be used to form a fabric between multiple initiators and targets. Thus, communication between an initiator and a target may pass through the fabric which enables the communication between the devices.